


feel

by LadyAniko



Series: Zutara December Drabbles 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV Mai, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAniko/pseuds/LadyAniko
Summary: Did he think that she was stupid?It was the only explanation.It was the only reason she could possibly think of that he’d be so open with his gazes; that he wouldn’t try to hide the flush that would inch over those high cheekbones that she’d always loved; that he didn’t care that the desire and longing was written so clearly on his features.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara December Drabbles 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037787
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	feel

**Author's Note:**

> Zutara December Drabble Prompt Day Two: Please Don't Lie.
> 
> Honestly, this is just really mean.🤷♀️

Did he think that she was stupid?

It was the only explanation.

It was the only reason she could possibly think of that he’d be so open with his gazes; that he wouldn’t try to hide the flush that would inch over those high cheekbones that she’d always loved; that he didn’t care that the desire and longing was written so clearly on his features.

Tonight it was so painfully clear that she couldn’t pretend anymore that it wasn’t happening as she had been for the last—

Three months? Longer?

It was the water-bender’s birthday, and she was radiant. She was positively incandescent in her dress of blue, her hair cascading down her back, with the wide smile that stretched across her face. She wondered what it must be like to be that happy. To feel that much.

He had that look on his face again, and she swatted him. Hard.

“Zuko,” she said. “I need some air.”

Zuko jolted out of what seemed like a very deep stupor, his gaze swinging over from the water-bender to her. The flush that normally only sprawled across his cheekbones had spread to his neck, and he was fidgeting almost obsessively with his sleeves. Playing with the hems. Rolling them up, rolling them down again.

Staring. Always staring.

If she didn’t hate him so much for it she probably would feel bad for him. She had the feeling he didn’t even know he was doing it until she’d pull him out of it. And then—just like now, yes, there it was—guilt would settle onto his features.

That was the worst part of all. The discreet guilt she saw on his face.

“Okay,” he mumbled, and followed her out to the balcony. He peeked once over his shoulder as they left, but she saw.

She didn’t openly react to much. It may not seem like she saw, or that she cared.

But Mai always, always saw.

“How long?” Mai demanded, as soon as they were outside.

Zuko blinked rapidly. “What?”

“How long have you been in love with her?”

His eyes went wide; his entire body froze and traces of panic crept into his eyes. Mai relished in it. “I don’t—what are you—”

“Don’t play stupid, Zuko,” Mai snapped, a rare occasion where her bored monotone disappeared and became infused with emotion. “You know I’m talking about the water-bender.”

A flash of anger made his mouth twist. “She has a name, Mai.”

“Seriously? That’s your focus right now? Answer the question, Zuko!”

“I don’t—”

“Don’t lie to me.” Mai sighed, suddenly resigned. She was tired. So tired of all the politics, of the events, of always having to looking pretty and perfect so she could hang on the arm of the Fire Lord for everyone to gawk at when he didn’t even want her there. “Please,” she said, quieter now, shoulders curving in defeat. “Please just—don’t lie. Give me that at least.”

Zuko’s hands twisted where he had them clasped before them. His eyes darted everywhere, landing on what seemed like every point on the balcony except for Mai. She’d known it before, but that was when she really felt it. She’d lost him completely.

“A while,” Zuko rasped, finally meeting her eyes. “A long time. I just—didn’t know it until…a few months ago, I think.”

No—Mai realized that she’d been wrong, before. The guilt wasn’t actually the worst part. The apology in his eyes as he looked at her was.

The pity.

“Are the two of you—?” She knew the water-bender was single. They traveled a lot together. It wasn’t out of the realm of possibility.

“No,” Zuko said hastily. “No, of course not. And I do love you, Mai, I just—” His voice died in his throat.

“Please don’t lie,” Mai said again, before she turned to go back inside, leaving her husband standing frozen on the balcony behind her.


End file.
